Harvey Street Kids
Harvey Girls Forever! is an American animated comedy television series that is being produced by Brendan Hay and Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft for DreamWorks Animation Television, and is based on comic book characters from Harvey Comics. It premiered October 6, 2018 on Universal Kids. Plot From long kickball games to the many flavors of trucked ice cream to an impressive climbing tree, most days on Harvey Street feels like a saturday. Audrey, Dot and Lotta are BFFs and the street's guardians. They try to keep Harvey Street great and start wild afternoon adventures. Episodes Season 1 (2018-2019) #War and Trees/Trade Wreck October 6, 2018 #While You Weren't Sleeping/The Secret Strife of Pets October 13, 2018 #Harveyween/New Kid on the Block October 20, 2018 #It's a Wonderful LARP/My Sectional Romance November 3, 2018 #Campfire Weekend/Girls Just Wanna Save Fun November 10, 2018 #FruLess/Citizen Cape November 17, 2018 #Cereal/Tiny Danger November 24, 2018 #A Matter of Life and BFF/Cheer and Present Danger December 8, 2018 #Wary Lotta and the Chamber of Secrets/VHMess January 19, 2019 #The Great Brain Robbery/Can't Purr-y Love January 26, 2019 #Elder Skelter/A More Perfect Reunion March 9, 2019 #Clinging in the Rain/Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show March 16, 2019 #Pretty in Pinkeye/The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street March 23, 2019 Season 2 (2019) #14 Radiers of the Park May 11, 2019 #15 Dottle Rocket/Weekend at Audrey's May 18, 2019 #16 Boy Story/Puzzle, Puzzle, Toil and Trouble May 25, 2019 #17 Treasure of the Sierra Harvey/Babies Day In June 1, 2019 #18 The Lice Storm/Mission: ImpossiBow June 8, 2019 #19 The Fandom Menace/Moby Dot June 15, 2019 #20 The Cheer Hunter/Dot's Entertainment June 22, 2019 #21 I Wanna Crush Your Hand July 13, 2019 #22 Beyond Thunder Dot/10 Things I Hate About Ew July 20, 2019 #23 Something's Glotta Give/Afternoon Contrite July 27, 2019 #24 Can't Harvey Wait/Bring It Prawn August 10, 2019 #25 Hover, May I Board With Danger/Free Gilly August 17, 2019 #26 That Thing You Dot!/Where the Streets Have No Games August 24, 2019 Season 3 (2019) #27 Get Rich Quick/Noogie Nights September 21, 2019 #28 Audrey Dreams of Ice Cream/Blame That Tune September 28, 2019 #29 Bad Lot-Tenant/Jet Fretters October 5, 2019 #30 Now It's Con October 12, 2019 #31 A Stu Is Born/Ruffspringa October 19, 2019 #32 Fast Times at Richmont Harv/Sleepless in Sky Mansion October 26, 2019 #33 Skull and Bows/Nine to Harv November 2, 2019 #34 Planet of the Capes/Whole Lotta Like November 9, 2019 #35 Foldin' Girls/V for Ven-Lotta November 16, 2019 #36 Puppets Take Meanhattan/Zen and the Art of Video Game Patience November 23, 2019 #37 A Tale of Three Kiddies/Austland City Limits November 30, 2019 #38 The Future Is Frufru/Harverado December 7, 2019 #39 A Butter Tomorrow/Days of Future Presents December 14, 2019 #40 Harvey Girls First Snowflake Festival December 21, 2019 Season 4 (2020) #41 Get Rich or Cry Trying/Dingo Unchained July 4, 2020 #42 Miracle on Harvey Street/I Know What You Did Last Stummer July 11, 2020 #43 Hero Effect/VR the World July 18, 2020 #44 The Dread Pirate Richie/Crush 4U Where 4U July 25, 2020 #45 Bobby of Influence/Grill or Be Grilled August 1, 2020 #46 Grosse Point Prank/Breaking Butt August 8, 2020 #47 Chevronia Mars/The Boy with the Dragon that Flew August 15, 2020 #48 Misadventureland September 19, 2020 #49 Wacky Weekday/Hike Caramba! September 26, 2020 #50 Richie Rich and the Tapir of Doom/Dollar, Dollar Saves Y'all October 17, 2020 #51 Scare Bud/All Harvey's Eve October 24, 2020 #52 Harvily Ever After/Let It Zo November 28, 2020 #53 Harvey Endings December 5, 2020 #54 Harvey Girls Mania! Really Big Movie December 12, 2020 Cast *Lauren Lapkus as Lotta *Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey *Kelly McCreary as Dot *Atticus Shaffer as Melvin *Danny Pudi as Tiny *Grey Griffin as Lucretia *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Fredo *Roger Craig Smith as Pinkeye *Jamaal Hepburn as Gerald *Cree Summer as Zoe *Chelsea Peretti as Maria *Nat Faxon as Stu *Jack Quaid as Richie Rich *Anna Camp as Chevron *Joey McIntyre as JFrog *Nick Lachey as Xaden *Joey Fatone as Auden *Shawn Stockman as Mortimer Release *The Series premiered on Universal Kids in October 6, 2018. Category:TV Shows Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Universal Kids Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network